Anything Goes in this World
by MustHaveZelda
Summary: The amazing adventures of the Smash Bros. crew. Will be romantic, dramatic, humorous, action-packed and practically any other adjective could be inserted. T for language and possible "adult themes"(It may get worse. don't worry, though. I'll warn you.) Will have a plot, but chapters won't be too dependent on each other. POSTPONED!


**Oh, Lordy. SO SORRY FOR NO STORIES AS OF LATE. I've had some personal things come up an I also have an UNGODLY amount of school work to deal with. But, I have acquired some time to work on my writing like I WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT NOOOOOO. The world hates me.**

**Anyway, new story! Sorry to the ones waiting for the other story(if you're out there? D: ). I probably won't write in that one for a while. I don't feel like explaining. Go to my profile.**

**Here we go! This story will be crazy, serious, funny, romantic, fluffy, action-y... almost any adjective will fit. The beginning is going to be a bit more serious than the rest. Just to let you know. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB Melee or SSBB.**

* * *

"NO! You absolutely NEED to leave!" The Master Hand shouted, blocking the doorway into the mansion.

"B-but, why?" Young Link's lip quivered.

"That's not important! All you need to know is that you can't stay! You can't be smashers ANY LONGER!" The huge hand shouted with force.

Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, and Young Link stood just outside the door with their bags, shocked and sad beyond belief.

_This is it, but why now? Why at the peak of our careers? Why us? _They all thought this as they walked silently towards the bus waiting to take them home. They all took one last sad gaze at the towering mansion before them and a single tear fell from Roy's eye. Pichu was shaking with uncontrollable sobs while Mewtwo seemed to not care at all, but on the inside, he was sobbing, too. Young Link and Dr. Mario were able to hold in their emotions fairly well, but both wanted to shout, scream, run to their friends inside the mansion, but the bus had already taken off. Speeding away from their previous home, they stayed silent the rest of the way.

* * *

"They're gone..." Fox stepped away from the window that looked out onto the street in the front of the massive house. There were no cheers, no sad noises, just silence for the ones who had gone.

They sat in silence for many moments until the Master Hand floated in, breaking the silence. "Smashers, I am pleased to inform you that fifteen new smashers will be stepping through those doors tomorrow." His tone was obviously showing that he was trying to lighten the mood. It was _not_ working.

Samus rose angrily to her feet and stormed over to the supervisor of the household. "WHAT exactly are you trying to do?! It was bad enough you needed to kick them out, now you're replacing them, JUST LIKE THAT! Did you think they didn't mean anything to us? Why would you do that to them?" She made frustrated gestures as she shouted at the big hand.

"Ms. Aran, I suggest that you calm down or I might just have to kick _you_ out." The Master Hand stated as if he were telling everyone that dinner was ready. Zelda immediately stood up, grabbing Samus's arm and opposite shoulder and pulled her back to the couch, where her and Ness were seated.

The Master Hand left the room with a little haughty snort. Ness scooted closer to Zelda and put his head on her arm. She put her arm around him and hugged him close, everyone once again in silence.

* * *

The next day, most of them had recovered from that whole ordeal. At least mostly recovered.

At breakfast, they were informed that _they_ would be arriving at noon. It was 11:45am and they all waited at tables in their "cafeteria" and had small conversations with each other.

The Master hand burst through the doorway with about fifteen figures following behind him just like ducklings. Everyone looked up to see the new smashers. They all stood up to stand across from them. Then came a shout.

"Ike!" Marth ran up to a young, good looking, blue haired boy and hugged him. The taller boy rolled his eyes. At that moment, there were recognitions of friends and enemies everywhere.

All of the newbies had recognized someone they knew except for a few still standing by the doorway. The old smashers who had not recognized anyone couldn't help but take pity on them. Being new could be awful. The first time new people came, no one had been kicked out to start with, that made it easier. They had no idea if they knew they were replacing a few of their friends.

But someone was about to make them feel at home. For sure.

* * *

**Ohmygoodness this may or may not be good. I'm sorry in advance. Review!**


End file.
